In order to have healthy attractive plants it is necessary to water the plants as well as to provide the plants with adequate light. In many settings, plants are able to obtain sufficient light from only one direction. For example, a plant placed in a room near a window will receive relatively strong sun light on the side facing the window and relatively weak light on the other side. Over a period of time this can cause the plant to grow asymmetrically and therefore not be as attractive as it might have been with uniform light exposure.
In order to distribute light evenly over the entire plant, it is necessary to frequently rotate the plant. The prior art includes devices, such as spring driven platforms and weight driven suspension systems which slowly rotate plants in order to provide uniform exposure to sun light. However, these devices are not entirely satisfactory because they add another chore to plant care which is likely to be ignored once the novelty of using the device wears off.